Child of Prophecy Book I
by Wiccan123
Summary: Percy receives a new prophecy about someone who might possibly be a relative on the god side, of course. He must go north to inform her on what she really is. Much needed filler to the six month blank in the book series. BTW, I suck at summaries. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's me, Wicca (Wiccan123) and I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction. So, try to go easy on me, and keep in mind that I write the rough drafts on my phone, half awake at 2:00 in the morning. Off with you now, Shoo shoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. (Do you actually think that a sixteen year old girl is Rick Riorden? Yeah, that's what I thought.)

Warning: Sorry if the PJO characters are OOC, but I try my best to keep them normal-ish. Oh, and since I really didn't want to figure out all of the seasons and stuff, this is DEFINITLY AU, so it takes place in the fall, during Thanksgiving break. Oh, and there are some OCs in here as well.

FYI Timothy Rey and Syrena Brannan are OC's.

And thanks to my Beta, and my little sister, Ramen4Life.

AN (This is the last one, I swear!). Tim is Rachel's friend, and he joined camp about a month after the Titan war. He is a son of Hecate, and is a full-timer camper.

* * *

Percy's POV

Not many people remember the "little" quest I took before Hera took my memories and sent me to the roman camp. It all started like this.

Annabeth, Tim and I were helping Rachel set up her cave. It had been about three days since we got back to camp. _Anyway_, we were putting Rachel's bed together when Tim's shaggy ash-blond hair got into his eyes.

"Why in the hell does my hair always get in my face!"

"You really shouldn't swear Timmy." Rachel said with a mischievous grin.

At that Tim turned bright red and yelled "I told you _never_ to call me that!"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond as Annabeth tried to call everyone down when Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and she started to recite a prophecy, she collapsed and green smoke billowed everywhere. She opened her eyes, which where now serpent green, and spoke.

_**"You shall go north to find a half-blood more powerful than all else. To save her life, and to dodge death himself. Your half-sister shall be found in the lake, new hope shall she, and you, make."**_

Then Rachel collapsed. Annabeth caught her before she face planted, then Tim and I helped her lay Rachel down gently. Before we set her down fully Rachel was awake.

"Hmm... what just happened?"

"You just recited a new prophecy." I said

"Really? What was it?" Rachel asked.

"You shall go north to find a half-blood more powerful than all else. To save her life, and to dodge death himself. Your half-sister shall be found in the lake, new hope shall she, and you, make." Annabeth repeated. "Who do you think it was for, Percy or Annabeth or me?" Tim asked.

"Percy and Tim" Rachel replied.

"What! I thought Tyson and I was Poseidon's only children! If he had more why didn't he tell Chiron so we could pick them up sooner?"

"I'm not really sure," Rachel said

"How can a prophecy be for two people? Isn't it supposed to be for one hero? I have never heard of this happening before," Annabeth said

"You would now, you spend enough time reading."

At that Annabeth smacked Tim upside the head.

"You might not want to mess with Annabeth when she is thinking, she tends to lash out," I whispered to Tim.

"No kidding" Tim said back while Annabeth continued thinking, and Rachel tried to keep from laughing (and failing, I might add)

"What I do know," Annabeth finally said. "Is that we need another quest."

* * *

Still Percy's POV

Rachel, Tim, Annabeth and I ran to the big house, Tim and I were in the lead. Chiron saw us coming and met us halfway. "Percy what in Zeus's name is wrong?"

"We *huff* need a *huff* quest!" Before he could say anything Annabeth and Rachel came and met us.

"Chiron!" Annabeth and Rachel said at the same time "there's a new prophecy!"

"Tell me, what it is." Chiron said calmly.

"You will go north to find a half-blood more powerful than all else. To save her life, and to dodge death himself. Your half-sister shall be found in the lake, new hope shall she, and you, make. We need a quest!"

"It seems that you do. Who will be the members of your quest Percy?"

"But Chiron, Rachel said the prophecy was for both of us!" Tim shouted fiercely, then turned bright red and tried to hide behind me, which didn't exactly work because he is taller than me. (Even though I'm like a year older.)

"Be that as it may, Percy is older then you, and has more expectance then you, but since there is still a chance that the prophecy might also be meant for you, so you shall go as well." Chiron countered. [AN: Is it just me, or did I use a little too many 'you's there?]

"Anyways, I have to go back and finish setting up, so good luck, and come back alive." Rachel said, and then she hugged me and proceeded to run back to her cave.

"I want to go with you Percy." Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled at her. Tyson was under the sea this fall, so I went to go I.M. Grover so I could let him know that I was going on yet _another_ quest.

* * *

"Grover!" I called.

"Percy, what's up?" he said as he turned to look at me.

"I've got another quest," I stated simply.

"What!" Grover said "Don't you have one like every summer? Why did you get one now? Shouldn't it be in like, July or something? Why now?"

"Yeah, this is going to be a long one too, Tim Rey is coming with us. He drives Annabeth insane."

"Is he a new camper?"

"Yep."

"Good luck man. I've gotta go tame the Calvary," Grover said as he was about to wave his hand though the rainbow, I heard him yell "For the love of enchiladas…"

* * *

I went to find Chiron, Tim and Annabeth. I ran up to the big house, but all of a sudden I was tackled by an invisible object. _Annabeth_. I grabbed for her head and took her cap off her so I could see her.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Shhh! Percy take my cap. Chiron is talking to Poseidon. I think it's important."

Silently I took her invisibility hat and crept forward. I shouldn't be doing this, I thought as I snuck to Chiron's office.

I saw Chiron threw the lock on his door in his office using one of his crystals to talk to my dad.

"Poseidon, why have you not informed us about this other demigod child you have?" Chiron asked.

"Because I do not have any other half blood children besides Percy."

"What? Percy just got a prophecy that said he is to find his half demigod sister and bring her back here."

"That makes no sense. Let me hear the prophecy."

"You will go north to find a half-blood more powerful than all else. To save her life, and to dodge death himself. Your half-sister shall be found in the lake, new hope shall she, and you, make."

I watched as Poseidon's eyes grew large, with a startled expression in his eyes. Then Poseidon ran off screen.

"Wait! What is wrong Poseidon?" Chiron practically yelled at the Iris Message.

Chiron paused... then looked straight at me.

"I know you are there Percy. You have heard too much already. Leave before your quest is jeopardized."

So I left.

* * *

Chiron's POV

Once I told Percy to leave I turned back to the screen. After a while Lord Poseidon came back.

"Sorry Chiron, I had to go check something. It seems that I do have another half-blood child besides Percy."

_The look on his face is pained and saddened. I wonder why_.

"What do you mean, how could you not know about your own child?"

"Because she was actually born a minor goddess. Her name was Cymopoleia. Her mother is Hecate. And she was my first child. I have not heard from her in over a hundred years, now I know why, she had died. She has been reincarnated into a demigod living in the north. She is special; she was born of two mortal parents, but is still a demigod, with both Hecate and myself as parents. Please send Percy to find her."

"I will."

_So the prophecy really _is _about Percy and Timothy._

"Oh, and tell Tim to give her this charm bracelet when he finds her. It was Cymopoleia's. It was a present from her mother and I. She will know what to do with it."

* * *

Percy's POV

After I left the big house I ran into Annabeth and Tim.

"Hey Percy, I packed for you, so we're ready to go once Chiron is finished." Tim said.

"What did you find out Percy?"

"Nothing, Chiron knew I was there." I said and smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my head. "I kind of forgot to put on your invisibility cap."

"Idiot," Tim facepalmed.

Percy rolled his eyes at him.

I was about to open my mouth to tell him to leave Annabeth alone when Chiron came galloping up to us.

"Are all of you ready to depart?" He questioned.

"Yes." Annabeth.

"As I'll ever be." Me.

"You know it!" Tim.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?"

* * *

Beta Note: Please review. And remember, CC is welcome, and all the flames will be gleefully directed to my pit fire where I will gladly dispose of your empty, lifeless carcass after I hunt you down and flay you alive. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Please go to my page and vote on the pole. Shout out to my Australian Readers. I 3 the Great Barrier Reef! Also, I realized my first chapter was not formatted correctly, so I hope this one is better. Meaning my beta kept on bugging me about the lack of indents and paragraphs and was too lazy to fix it herself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Damn you Rick Riorden!**

* * *

Percy's POV

After saying our goodbyes to Chiron we all headed down to the camp van so Argus could drive us into NY. The camp van was hot and stuffy. Annabeth and I sat in the back seat while Tim read his spell book, a present from his mother. (The book was, of course, written in ancient Greek.) After about half an hour, I gave in and asked the 'big question'.

"So, where should we start?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hey, I have an idea," Tim stated.

"Really? Let's hear it," Annabeth replied, rather uninterested.

"Let's go see Nereus," he suggested. **(AN: Nereus is the old man Percy got information from in the book Titan's Curse)**

"Let's not. He smells worse than Ladon, and that's saying something, **(AN Once again, from the** _**Titan's Curse.**_**) **and I really don't want to have to do that again," Plus I will most likely be the one to capture him again.

"I suppose you're right," said Tim, rather dejectedly.

"Yeah, and isn't it one question only?" I said, trying to keep us from having to find him again.

"No, actually it's just one question per capture," Annabeth said, smirking at me.

"Why don't you or Annabeth capture him this time? He is very nice to be around," I said, still trying to get of it.

"Just a better reason for you to see him again, you know, catch up with him and reminisce about the old days."

At that point I realized how long this quest was going to be, and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

As we were driving to the Greyhound station, I tried to deduce where to go for information.

Tim's suggestion of Nereus kept coming back into my mind, but there was no way anyone but Percy could catch him, and honestly, there's no way Percy would ever do that again. I mean seriously, he still complains about that to me even today! There's no way that would work, but what else could we do? I mean, it's not like 'north' is exactly a precise address or even a state. I mean, this person could be in the Arctic Circle for all we know…

And that's when Tim spoke up.

"What about a disguise?"

"We did that last time," was Percy's monotone answer.

"Wait! Percy, what was your disguise last time exactly?" I asked.

"Well, Thalia and Zoë took me to a Goodwill drop box, dressed me up like a homeless person, and told me to find the old dude that smelled funny. Why?"

"What about a magical disguise?" I replied.

"Why couldn't we just head north?" Percy sulked.

"_Because_ it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack without a magnet or a metal detector," I told him. "Anyways, Tim could you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Tim said looking incredibly confused.

"Change Percy's appearance magically. Besides, Hecate is your mother."

"Well, it might be in my book, but I've never actually tried to do something like that before on a living being. Should I try it on Percy now?" Tim asked me, the first half of his sentence wary, the second half excited.

I was about to tell Tim no, because honestly, who knows what might happen if things went wrong?

* * *

Percy's POV

When we got to the station, I was really worried that there might be a monster in the crowds, but we were not able to tell for sure, because it was so crowded when we showed up. I mean, did everyone in New York show up that day?

"Thanks again for driving us, Argus," I said. He nodded in reply.

"Percy, I'll go get the tickets for San Francisco. Stay here," Annabeth commanded.

"M'kay, Annabeth, be careful," I called to her as she walked over to the ticket booth with some of the money that Chiron gave us.

* * *

Still Percy

"And why exactly are we going to San Francisco? I thought we were going to see Nereus, not the Golden Gate Bridge," Tim asked me.

"Well, Nereus lives on the west coast, because of the whole heart-of-civilization thing. Even though the Golden Gate Bridge is nice, but being demigods, we don't want to spend too much time there."

"Now why would that be, exactly? Do monsters and random deities actually hang around random USA landmarks?"

"You'd be surprised."

He cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

* * *

_Still _Percy

When Annabeth came back with the tickets we got onto the bus, (which was tragically also crowded and stuffy.) We put our backpacks under our seats and sat down. When we pulled out of the station, Tim looked relived to be on our way, because I assume he was still thinking about what I said. Oh well, better paranoid then stupid. After all, three demigods can stay lucky for only so long.

We got ready for the long ride. Annabeth pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. I wasn't too interested, so I decided to get some rest. Because on quests, you never know when you get to sleep. (And, of course there's the whole Achilles Heel thing.) I was about to tell Tim to do the same but he looked as hyper as the Stoll brothers after they drank a case of monster between the two of them. After about an hour and a half of flipping through his spell book Tim said…

"Hey Percy, come into the bathroom with me."

Annabeth whipped her head around. "Excuse me?" she said, thoroughly startled.

"What? I want to practice the, well, um, you know, the…"Tim rambled all the while turning red and trying to burrow into his seat.

Man, this is painful to watch.

"I get it, come on." I dragged Tim out of his seat while I was getting up. "Annabeth, we'll be right back."

We walked into the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom stunk like a public restroom and was small, dark and painted black, or so I hoped.

"I'm ready, but what might happen if you mess up?" I asked nervously.

"You could be stuck like that, I guess. But I really don't know." Tim said nonchalantly.

"_That's_ reassuring."

* * *

Tim's POV

"Ok, give me a second, what should your disguise be?" I asked.

"Just try something simple first, ok?"

_I should turn him into a girl_. I thought with a smirk on my face. _**You should**_. The thought drifted through my mind, and it sounded like a woman's voice.

_Hecate? _

'_**Tell Syrena I am watching over her.**__'_

_Wait! Hecate? Who's Syrena?_ A light laugh like bells drifted through my mind.

_**In due time…**_

With that my first conversation with my mother ended. I didn't even thank her for my spell book. Oh well.

"Percy, did you just hear anything?"

"No, why? Did you hear a monster? Oh gods, I didn't even sleep that long!" Percy and his one-track mind. I just wish he would stay on task for five minutes.

"Not that I know of. Alrighty, now let's get this started."

I turned to the page that had the spell on it. I found the spell in the back of the book it said to feed my intent into my hands. Then once they started to glow say the spell and touch the person I was trying to transform. I thought about transforming Percy and my hands started to glow. Percy's eyes grew wide when he saw my glowing hands, which had tragically turned pink.

"Holy Zeus, Timmy! Your hands are pink!"

"Shut the hell up! And _don't_ call me Timmy!"

I thought about how to get back at Percy, then it hit me.

"_Per deae magicae quod praeditos mei ita liberaliter mutare forma hic in figura mea eligentis_.*" With an evil grin on my face I grabbed Percy's shoulder and the pink glow surrounded him…

…and he turned into a girl.

* * *

Percy's POV

When I started to change a panicked thought came through my mind, _What's going on?_ Then, for a second all I felt was pain, like I was being burned, frozen, stretched, pulled, turned inside out, all at once. Then, total darkness.

All of a sudden I came back. I was in the bathroom with Tim still, but he was looking at me with an evil smirk on his face. I looked down at myself…

…and I nearly passed out from the shock of seeing myself, as a chick. I turned to look at myself in the mirror above the sink. I opened my mouth but couldn't make any words come out. I was too busy staring at myself. I had long black hair, the same emerald eyes, and oh my gods, boobs. I had fucking boobs! My jaw practically hit the floor.

"What's wrong, Percy? I changed your appearance, just like you asked." Tim replied innocently.

I lunged at him. "Timothy Rey, I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When Tim came back with a girl and Percy nowhere in sight I figured out what happened pretty quick.

"_Percy?_" I asked the mystery girl, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me Annabeth. Pease tell _Timmy_ to turn me back right now!" Percy shouted.

"I would if I could, but I have no idea how to change you back. Sorry, but I guess you're stuck like this for a little while."

"Tim if he is stuck like that I will personally take you back to camp and drop kick your crotch and carry your unconscious body into the Hephaestus forges!" I said as I pinned Tim against his bus seat with my knife.

"Annabeth, do you have any more of Hermes' multi vitamins?" Percy asked me.

"No, I used them all ages ago, remember? Why doesn't Tim just change you back?"

"I don't know. Why doesn't he?" Percy shot at Tim.

I shot a questioning glance over to Tim. While Percy, on the other hand, glared at him.

"Well, I brought him out here to show you that I _could_ change Percy's appearance, but now I don't know how to change him back."

I didn't believe him, but I couldn't prove that he was lying because he either honestly didn't know how to change Percy back, _or_ he was a very good liar. Which one was yet to be determined.

"Hey! You three!" We looked up. "If you're going to yell, do it outside!" the bus driver shouted at us. Apparently, he was yelling at us for quite some time, because everyone in our bus was glaring at us. As he said this he pulled the bus over, took our pictures and promptly banned us from the Greyhound service. Now we were stuck in the middle of nowhere and have to get a new ride west.

* * *

***= The spell that Tim used was just in Latin, nothing special. But Spell Check almost killed me for it.**

**AN:**

_**Ugh, **_**sorry it took so long for me to update. I rewrote the chapter like six times before I was happy with it. Chapter three should be up in a week, that is if my Beta doesn't go on strike again. I'm serious, if I didn't have her, I'd be screwed. Sorry about the indentations. takes them away and i was too lazy to use spaces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. Please go to my profile page and vote on the poll.**

**Disclaimer: [Insert witty way to say I own nothing]**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After getting kicked off of the bus, we started walking. No one had any better ideas. After walking for a while, we came across a rest stop. Once we went to the restroom (I almost walked into the men's room before Annabeth steered me towards the lady's room.) and got some snacks from the vending machines we regrouped outside.

"Anybody have any ideas for transportation?" I asked.

"I've got a couple." Annabeth said looking smug while pointing to the row of cars parked in front of the rest stop. "Tim, watch for police." She said while she dragged me over where someone happened to leave their car _unattended _outside, so we kind of 'borrowed it',(Who knew Annabeth could hotwire cars) for about two hours… then the gas ran out. It was almost dark and we needed to get going. All we could figure out was that we were somewhere in Pennsylvania. Around us there where huge Maple trees and the ground was covered in dead leaves and plants. We were lucky that it hadn't rained because then the ground would have been all muddy if it had.

"Nice one _Timmy_, now we can't use the bus anymore! _And_ I'm still a girl!"

"Don't call me Timmy!"

Annabeth tried to stop the fight, but we still sent murderous glares at each other, well Tim did, I tried, but probably failed I have no idea what my emotions looked like now that I am a girl.

"Percy, we should call Chiron to see if he knows how to change you back. Plus you could call Blackjack. And Tim, Look in our bags for anything to eat or to set up camp. We will probably be sleeping out here tonight."

Tim thankfully walked off towards a tree that was casting a huge shadow before, despite logic and my self-control; I cut him in two with Riptide.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this if Blackjack sees me like this." I said under my breath. "Annabeth, how are we going to I.M. Chiron if we don't have a rainbow?"

"Here" Annabeth handed me an open water bottle. "Let's see if your powers still work, try to make a mist with the water."

I concentrated on the water and after a minuet of holding my breath I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut. As mist poured out of the water bottle I said "Thank you father."

Annabeth took a golden drachma out of her pocket and threw it into the rainbow the mist I had created. "O' Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron at Camp Half Blood." As the rainbow shivered and showed us Chiron at the archery field I ran off screen, I definitely didn't want the rest of the campers to see me as a girl, even if most of the half-bloods where home for the holidays. All it takes is one loud mouth to get a rumor around.

"Chiron!"

"Annabeth, is everything alright? Where are Percy and Timothy?"

"Can you clear the archery range so I can talk to you privately?"

"Everyone, you are dismissed; the rest of the time is yours." As the campers left happily because of the extra free time Chiron asked… "Now, Annabeth what is the matter?"

I finally came into view and Chiron looked at me.

"Who is that with you, Annabeth?"

"It's, well… Percy." Annabeth said as she blushed. I hadn't realized that she would be as embarrassed as me because her boyfriend was a girl now.

"Do you know how to change me back to normal?" I asked

"How did this happen?"

"The exact details of how Percy was turned into a girl are a mystery to me." Annabeth said. Chiron looked to me to explain what happened.

"We decided to see Nereus, but I'm the only one that can catch him. Since he has already seen me, Annabeth asked Tim if he could disguise me magically. Tim and I went to the bathroom, he asked me if I had heard anything, then looked in his spell book. All of a sudden, his hands started to glow pink, then he said a spell. Something about asking his magic to change me into the form of his choosing. Then he tapped my shoulder and I turned into a girl."

"I see. Hecate must be up to her old tricks. That or Tim is not very smart. If Tim changed you he is the only one there that can change you back. If he does not know how then you may be stuck like that for a while."

"Alright thanks Chiron, bye." Annabeth said as she ran her hand through the rainbow, ending the connection.

"TIM!" I yelled as I went running towards him, Riptide drawn.

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I went through Percy's and my bags to see if we had anything to set up camp with. I wouldn't go through Annabeth's bag if my life depended on it. I found some nectar and ambrosia, about a week's worth of food rations, blankets, clothes, and toiletries in both our bags. In Percy's bag I found a bag of golden drachmas and an envelope of mortal money. In my bag I found a small jewelry box. _Why in Hades did someone put jewelry in my bag?_ I opened it and there was a note.

'_**Give it to Syrena.'**_

Nothing else._ What the Fuck?_

"Hey guys look at what I found in my bag!" I said as I took the bracelet out of the box. Then I saw Percy running toward me, yelling my name, sword drawn.

"TIM!"

"What?"

"Change me back right now! Chiron said that you should be able to turn me back. Do it now!"

"I honestly don't know how to change you back to normal Percy." A big fat lie, I just wanted Percy to suffer for making fun of me. At this point Annabeth had come and joined us. She jogged up with her blond hair streaming out behind her. She looked at Percy with a concerned look on her face, then when she looked at me I could practically see the wheels turning; _she probably knows I'm lying_.

"Just do what you did to change him into a girl. Hey, what's that you're holding?" Annabeth said. Apparently even Annabeth had her ADHD moments too. I was just thankful that the subject was changed.

"I found it in my bag. It came with a note that said I should give it to Syrena."

"That must be her name." Percy said.

The charm bracelet was made out of stygian iron, with ten sparkling celestial bronze charms on it. The charms had different symbols all but two, one was a circular clear crystal rimmed with celestial bronze to attach it to the bracelet and the other was shaped like a bow and arrow. I lifted the bracelet so Annabeth could see it, because she would have more luck in identifying it than Percy could, I guarantee that. **(A.N. Linked a picture I made of the charm bracelet to my page. I titled the picture **_**Syrena's Bracelet**_**. Keep in mind that I made this on the computer, also the bracelet is supposed to be black.)**

"Let me see it Tim." Said Annabeth, it looked like she had a theory that she wanted to prove.

"Here ya go." I said.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As I took the bracelet from Tim I realized that all but two of the charms where lockets. So I opened one. I opened one that had a symbol that looked like an _E_ on it. Then…

…nothing happened. Nothing was even in the charms except a copy of the symbol on the front. I opened all of the charms but they were all empty too. So I handed the bracelet back to Tim.

"I don't know why it is special, all of the charms are empty and they don't even do anything. Put it back in the box Tim." I said. Tim closed the charm. He tried to open another one, which had a spiral on it. All of a sudden all of Tim's stuff was sucked into the little heart shaped charm.

"What in the world?" I said very confused.

"Where did all my stuff go!" Tim exclaimed.

"Serves you right." Percy said smugly.

"Close the charm and hand the bracelet to me Tim." I said. He closed the charm and handed me the bracelet. I opened the same charm, but nothing happened. Just like the first time I tried to open the charm with the _E_ on it. _Strange_. I closed the charm again.

"Try to open it again. See if you can take your stuff out of it. You should keep your stuff out of the bracelet, since it's not yours." I said as I handed the bracelet back to Tim. He opened the charm and he opened it.

"How is he supposed to get his stuff out of it?" Percy asked me.

"I think I know what this is." Tim said to Percy. He opened the charm and he actually stuck his hand into the charm and pulled out his spell book. He closed the charm and flipped though his spell book. He showed us a picture of a bag that had a description. It said that this was an enchanted bag that could hold anything in it and still weigh as much as the original bag. Whoever casts the spell on the bag could restrict who can use it.

"That makes sense. Something like that would be nice to have on a quest." Percy said.

"Now that you have showed off take your stuff out Tim. We don't know when we will find this Syrena person, so you should keep your stuff out of her bracelet." I said. Tim reached in and took out his stuff.

"Wait. There is more stuff in here than mine." Tim said after he had taken all of his stuff out.

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I reached into the charm one more time, all my stuff was out and lying at my feet, so what could possibly be in it? I started to pull something out…

"H-Holy Z-Zeus. It's a bra!" I stammered. I handed the bra to Annabeth; I didn't want to hold the thing any longer than I had too.

"Here Annabeth. Any idea why that would be in here?" I asked Annabeth. Percy was too busy laughing her head off. **(AN: Remember Percy is still a girl.)**

"The charm is probably already packed for her. Is there anything else in there?"

I reached back into the charm and was able to pull out more clothes, and other things that a girl would need if you went to camp half-blood. I even found two swim suits. I guess Annabeth was right. I put all of the stuff I found back in the charm and closed it. Then I put the bracelet back into the box, which I put in my pocket. Better safe than sorry, we might lose our stuff. Percy finally calmed down enough to speak calmly.

"I'm going to call Blackjack. Tim, can you cook?"

"Yah, I'll make dinner now." I grabbed three food rations from my bag and went under a tree so the smoke from the fire that I was about to start would be defused by the leaves. We didn't want the smoke to lead any monsters, or police to us. I pulled out my spell book and turned to the page for Greek fire. I read "antiquis ignem" **(AN: ancient fire)** and a campfire filled with Greek fire lit up at my feet. So I started to get ready to cook.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I'm going to call Blackjack. Tim, can you cook?"

"Yah, I'll make dinner now." Tim said and walked off.

"I'll go cook. I really don't think that letting Tim cook is a good idea." Annabeth said.

"OK." I said.

I went over to our stuff, took the water bottle I had in my bag and went to a clearing where the last few streaks of sunlight where streaking though the trees. _I have to hurry_. I opened the water bottle and used the water to make a mist that created a rainbow. Then I took a golden drachma out of my pocket and threw it at the rainbow.

"Oh, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, Blackjack: Camp Half blood." The connection didn't come though at first, but then the stables came into view.

"Blackjack!" I called; he looked up from his water and whinnied nervously.

'_What in the? Who the heck are you?'_

_It's me._

'_Wait, Boss?'_

_I told you not to call me boss._ I know Blackjack recognized me because he threw up his head and whinnied in a hose's imitation of laughter.

'_Holy horse feed! Boss, you're a girl! Wait 'till I tell Guido and Porkpie. Hey guys come over here!'_ Blackjack called as he trotted out of view. Great this is exactly what I didn't want. Now the whole camp will know. (Don't ask how pegasi spread gossip, but it has happened before.) I heard Blackjack come back with Porkpie and Guido.

'_I'm telling you guys, Boss is a chick! I wouldn't lie about that!'_

'_You're full of horse feed Blackjack.' _Porkpie said.

'_Yah right, and _I'm_ Medusa.' _Guido remarked skeptically. I saw them come into view and Blackjack pointed his mussel at me.

'_See I told you!'_

'_That could be anybody'_ Porkpie said.

'_If it's him prove it.'_ Guido remarked.

"You know I can hear you right? And, yes, it's me, Percy." I said, hoping to end this so we could get down to business. But instead of ending the argument Guido and Porkpie burst out laughing.

'_Told ya it was him.'_ Blackjack said as Guido and Porkpie threw their heads back, flapped their wings and laughed their heads off.

"I don't have to take this" I mumbled as I crossed my arms in irritation, which set Porkpie and Guido off again. "Guys! If you don't cut this out now you won't get any apples or sugar cubes until next summer!" It's surprising how fast they can shut up when sugar cubes and apples are on the line. "Listen, I need all three of you to come and help us with our quest. So, will you do it?"

'_Why the hell not? It's pretty boring here anyway.'_ Guido said nonchalantly.

'_Do we get sugar cubes?'_ Porkpie asked.

"If you help I will buy each of you a full box of sugar cubes."

'_I'm in'_ Porkpie said a little too eagerly. (_I shouldn't have promised sugar cubes to him, last time he couldn't sleep for three days_.) I thought sheepishly.

"What about you, Blackjack?"

'_I thought you already knew I'm coming.'_ He said looking a little hurt. Always quick on the rebound he asked _'Where are you now, Boss?'_

"Somewhere in Pennsylvania. Follow a Greyhound and we will be in a forest next to the road. We should have a fire going. Can you get here by tomorrow?"

'_Sure thing.'_ Blackjack said.

'_Piece of cake.'_ Guido said while Porkpie nodded in the background. Just in time to because the connection was cut off because of the setting sun.

* * *

**AN: Man that was a long chapter! This chapter is the longest one I have written yet. (**_**It was actually going to be longer but decided to push shit to chapter four.**_**) I promise you will see some action in chapter four. Sorry about the deadline. Shit happened. If I don't get one review I will not be posting my next chapter! So please R&R!**

**P.S. VOTE ON MY POLE! (a vote on the pole will also work)**


	4. Chapter 4

** A.N.: Sorry 'bout the delay. I keep changing the story. Also shit happened. School started, and I got a part time job, teaching swim lesions and lifeguarding. To make up for it I will start putting some funnies at the end of each chapter about the stuff that happens or stories that I have heard happen at work. I will try to put two or three in a chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up by Christmas of New years. If there are any monsters/ bad guys you would like to see tell me and I will try to write them in. The chapters should start coming out faster now that my beta (I got a new one, my sister said it was too much effort) and I have come up with more of a precise idea of what the chapters will look like. Please review and vote on my pole. I will stop writing if I don't get any votes/ reviews by the end of the first book! Also, I know I am using Latin instead of ancient Greek, but does not like Greek symbols. I just thought Latin would be easier to use. That and you can read it. That was a long AN, sorry.**

** Disclaimer: I now own Percy Jackson!**

**Rick Riordan: "No you don't, I do."**

**Me: "Damn it. I thought if I said it, it would come true.**

**Rick walks away.**

**Apparently I don't own Percy Jackson. T-T**

* * *

**Tim's POV**

After I lit the fire, Annabeth came over. She looked like she was on a mission.

"Give me the food Tim."

"But I was cooking!"

"Not anymore." She said as she snatched the food from my hands. She started to measure and chop rations feverishly; _I'm going to show her up_. But she has to feel like she has to cook or else she won't finish.

"Alright Annabeth. I'm going to set up camp." I walked over to where we put our bags and pulled out my spell book. I could set up camp later now I was going to find a spell to humiliate Annabeth. I sat down with a thump and opened my book. _I can't wait until I get the hang of this and don't need the book anymore._ I thought. After flipping through the pages I found a spell that charms anything so that it would give as much food as you needed, as long as you put something of equal value on it though. **(AN: Kind of like Fullmetal Alchemist) **I pulled a blanket out of my pack. That's when Percy came walking up.

"What in the world are you doing Tim?"

"Getting us some food."

"With your spell book and a blanket?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped, suddenly defensive.

"Not at all." Percy said holding her hands up in truce. Apparently she was not in the mood for fighting. Percy sat down pulled over her pack and laid down to sleep, using her pack as a pillow.

"Wake me up when dinner is ready."

"Ok." I replied. "Lazy ass." I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that." Percy said sleepily.

"Just go to sleep." I said but I don't think Percy heard me because as I said that her breathing deepened like she was asleep. I spread the blanket out like you would if you were going to have a picnic. I read over the spell. I didn't want to get it wrong. Bad things happen when you mess up a spell.

"_Uti magiae reserare multus festum abscondita apud profundum expectantes ut reserata per commercia._" I read as the blanket stated to glow. After the glowing stopped I dropped some acorns on the blanket, which sunk into the blanket and after a moment a snickers bar appeared on the blanket, looking like it had just been bought in a store. I checked my spell book and it said that the blanket would serve anything you wanted, but if you didn't tell it what you wanted it would give a random food. I got up to get Annabeth, when Percy woke up.

"How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes. Do you want to see something cool?" I asked her.

"Why the hell not." She replied flippantly as she stood up and walked over to me. "What is it?"

"Watch."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I watched Tim take a snickers bar off of the blanket that was laid out on the ground in front of him, unwrap it and pop it in his mouth. Where in the gods name did he get a snickers bar in the middle of the woods any whey?

"Go get a large rock or a large branch or something." Tim told me around the blob of candy in his mouth.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Tim said sounding exasperated; at least he had finished his candy. "And put it on the blanket once you have it." He called to my back.

"Fine." _Why the hell do I have to find a branch or whatever for Tim to show me his thing?_ I thought as I walked over to where there was a very large fallen branch. It was twice my size, which I surprisingly kept when I was turned into a girl. I picked it up without much effort. Playing with Mrs. O'Leary was good practice at lugging things around. I wished we could have brought her, but we decided agents it. We had no idea where we were going, so she might get into trouble. Plus she couldn't shadow travel to an un-known destination.

_Why am I carrying this huge branch?_ I thought as I stopped walking. I set down the branch and looked around. I could see Annabeth cooking what looked like shish kabobs. If Tim thought he was the one making dinner then he was unaware that Annabeth was cooking also. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of that fight once it came because it would be a bad one, as it turned out I had no idea how bad things where about to get.

"Percy, Hurry it up! We have to eat sooner or later!" Tim yelled at me. I suddenly realized I had been staring off into space again. As I picked up the branch I ran as well as I could over to Tim.

"Here" I said as I dropped the branch on the blanket. "Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked with a note of irritability in my voice. I mean why couldn't he do this stuff on his own? I know I am stronger than he is, but still, he should do this shit himself! Tim pulled me out of my mental rant when he said,

"Three sodas and a pizza please." At that point I noticed the branch seemed to be getting smaller.

"What the hell?" I said because I just realized why the branch seemed to be shrinking. It was sinking into the blanket.

* * *

**Tim's POV**

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the blanket.

"_Prodio," _I whispered. I didn't really have to help the spell along, but I wanted to it, plus it was faster. When I opened my eyes, there it was! I reached down and grabbed a slice of what looked like the best cheese pizza I've ever seen. As I bent down to pick it up Percy asked,

"Is it safe to eat?"

Instead of answering, which I thought was pointless I took a huge bite of the pizza instead. The look on her face showed that, at the very least she was worried that the pizza was somehow dangerous. As I was chewing a brilliant idea came to me. As I swallowed I pretended to choke. The look on Percy's face was priceless. I didn't stop, wondering what she would do.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, while turning her back on me she ran to get the blond haired girl.

As Annabeth came running over with Percy, all thoughts of her own cooking fire apparently gone and alarm in her eyes. I gulped, and because of it I almost really choked. I had to swallow a couple of times to dislodge the food and get the rest of it down, after that I recovered, all I thought was _Oh Shit._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

When I took over cooking I decided to make roasted rations, which I have had before and was pleasing enough. So I started chopping food up and then I cleaned some sticks off with my knife and put the food to cook on the sticks. After turning it a couple of times, in between I cleaned up, it was finished. It smelled alright, though they had a couple of burnt patches on the outside of them, easy enough to fix though. That is when Percy called my name.

"Annabeth!" I saw her running towards me. She looked frantic, almost crazed, with her long black hair everywhere, her green eyes wide and alarmed. She also had dirt and some red marks on her face that added to the crazed look. But one thing I did know was that the only reason she would look like that is something was wrong. Since she didn't have riptide out it was obvious that it wasn't monsters, though. All of this went thought my mind in the instant before she reached my side.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tim, he's choking!" she told me in a rush. I stood up and started to run.

"Come on!" I yelled back at Percy.

As we ran towards Tim I noticed three things, one he was no longer choking, at this I slowed down and noticed the second thing. He had a piece of pizza in his hand. Felling used and angry I went for my dagger. When I did that I noticed the last thing, there was a whole pizza and three sodas next to it, seemingly ready for a picnic. Now I was _pissed_.

"You're not choking." I said, flat voiced. I felt that the obvious needed to be said. "And where did you get that food?"

Tim paled as his eyes darted to my right hand, which was now gripping my dagger. It was obvious he knew just how pissed I was. I saw him drop the piece of pizza out of the corner of my eye.

"I-I m-made it. And I was never choking." Tim stammered, backing away slowly. I noticed his foot was just in front of a root. "It was a joke! I wanted to see what Percy would do! I swear!"

"Hey!" Percy shouted, but then tried to hide, because then she realized how mad I was.

At this he fell over the root and I bent so I had my dagger to his throat. At first he stared into my eyes defiantly, but ended up more concerned with the dagger that was at his throat and his eyes crossed so he could see it.

"And how did you _make_ it?" I asked in a whisper. I was right next to his ear. In the back of my mind I thought of my first kiss with Percy, I had whispered lovingly in his ear in almost the same way. But that was just a fleeting thought from the back of my ADHD brain.

"I… umm… cast a spell… uh… on a blanket…" Tim mumbled. At this I suddenly stood, and took a fighting stance, with my dagger still trained on Tim.

"Uh, Annabeth, he _is_ still on our side. Chiron wouldn't be happy if you end up killing him." Percy said uncertainly. I heard her as she started to take a step towards me, trying to calm me down.

"Stay there, Percy." I said. This needed to be done. "Stand up and fight me _magic boy_." As Tim stood he pulled his spear out from thin air while he muttered something under his breath. The spear glowed slightly for a second and then I started the match. I know the worst thing I would do to Tim is give him a small cut, but he wouldn't know I wasn't going to hurt him. He wouldn't mess with me again after this. All my friends went through this, but at camp we never got the chance. This is what kept Conner and Travis out of the Athena Cabin, for the most part.

"Eep!" Tim yelped as I launched towards him. He barely blocked my first swipe that was aimed at his head with his spear.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I watched as Annabeth almost sliced Tim's nose in half. When Tim blocked her, she spun around aiming for Tim's left shoulder, instead.

As she did so I noticed she didn't have a look of pure furry on her face anymore, but by Tim's look of fear he hadn't noticed the change on her face. In all honesty, it was a small one that I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't known her better. The only real change in her face was a slight upturn of her lips and a little sparkle in her eye.

After Tim had blocked the strike to his shoulder he took a step back, while Annabeth feigned a strike to his stomach she dropped down in one fluid motion and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Tim let out a gasp, letting his spear fly away from him as he made a thud against the root he had tripped on earlier and hit his head on the tree it was connected to. Annabeth bent over a winded Tim and pressed her dagger into his shoulder cutting into Tim's shirt. He looked up at Annabeth with such fear that even I felt sorry for him. All of this had happened in about thirty seconds, the fastest I have ever seen Annabeth beat someone outside of actual combat. Annabeth looked at Tim with a self satisfied smirk, but suddenly she sat back on her heels, sheathing her dagger and outright laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked as I started to laugh as well. The look on Tim's face mirrored his confusion, which we saw and started laughing at even harder.

"What!?" Tim yelled as we started to calm down, he on the other hand looked even more worked up. Annabeth walked off to where she was cooking earlier and brought back three shish kabob looking things and sat down at the blanket. I went over to Tim and held out my hand. He took it with a curious look.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it. Welcome to friendship with Annabeth, by the way." I said while we walked over to the blanket. He glanced over at me while we sat down with a question written on his face.

"I always fight my friends the first time they really piss me off or do something stupid." Annabeth explained. "How do you think I keep the Hermes cabin from pranking the Athena cabin?" she said then turned to me.

"Do you remember when I fought you?"

"Yeah, wasn't my first day conscious at camp?" I asked. We were all eating now, Tim watching us, puzzled.

"First day conscious? What did you do?"

"Seaweed brain, here fought the Minotaur, then wound up unconscious for a couple days. When Clarisse tried to introduce him to the toilets he ended up soaking her and her friends, along with me in toilet water." She said lovingly. Most of the pizza was gone at this point. It was almost pitch black out.

Annabeth got up after muttering "be right back." I took up the story from there.

"After Clarisse left she was so mad she pulled her dagger on me, as well." I recalled. "I only lasted two minutes. I ended up pinned to one the basket ball hoops." I watched Tim's reaction to all this. He seemed to understand but he looked at me in disbelief.

"You lasted two minutes with no training?"

"Yeah, she was so mad she forgot she was soaked though. She kept slipping, and I knew well enough that with my sword I had to keep her at a distance. I think I was just as scared as you though." I added, because when I mentioned my weapon he looked ashamed.

"Here's your stuff." Annabeth said as she dropped their stuff at their feet. Tim got up put out the Greek fire giving Annabeth and me time to talk.

"I wish you weren't a girl right now." Annabeth said abruptly.

"Why?"

"I miss sitting in your arms. I wonder when all this will finally be over." She sighed. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed it too. We set up our sleeping bags in silence, things unsaid in the air between us. It wasn't uncomfortable; we had just come to a silent agreement. We knew each other well enough that it never needed to be said.

"Back" Tim said, then muttered "_antiquis ignem_." And a new campfire lit by our heads. It lit the area with a soft green light. After Tim set up his stuff I offered to take first watch.

"You sure?" Tim asked. But I saw him hide a yawn when he did.

"I'll wake you up when I get too tired." I promised. I sat down next to the fire while the other two slept, riptide lying across my lap. All was silent.

* * *

**AN: Well as promised:**

**THE LIFE OF A LIFEGUARD**

**#1**

***While guarding I noticed a two year old sitting in the hot tub. As this is not allowed, only for 12+ because of the heat. When I went to tell him he needed to get out he said.**

"**But daddy, I don't get it. Why do I have to get out?"**

**His father's expert solution: "Because it is radio-active explosive water."**

**After that the little boy didn't get into the hot tub again.**

**#2**

***There is a little boy that gives us all trouble at work, let's call him Tony. (that is not really his name, I have no idea what it is) **

**Any who. One day after Tony and his mom left the pool deck and went into the family room. About ten minutes later, or so I am told, I was fortunately not on duty that day, Tony ran out of the family room butt ass naked his mom running after him with only a towel on. Apparently he took at least three, maybe four laps around the pool before a guard and his mother where able to catch him. Before you think we were not trying, remember this, no one was able to run. That and only his mother was allowed to touch said naked boy.**

**END: THE LIFE OF A LIFEGUARD**

**Also, this chapter was un betaed. I think that's how you spell it. So bear with me. I thought you would like it sooner rather than later. Any all of you lazy readers should go to Donakiko 's page and read some stories. She is the only reason I posted this at all. Go give her virtual cookies. Also honorable mention to Missnerd1000 and MisshapenChaos for favoriteing and subscribing. R&R. Or vote on my pole. A PM would work too… –Wicca123**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry! I know I promised you that this would be up by new years, but if any of you have actually been following me, you would know by now that I am terrible at updating. Work, Synchro, and school have been a butt. (They have given me some more Life of a Lifeguard stories though.)**

**Now, I know I promised action in chapter four, but I ended up pushing the first monster attack into this chapter. Sorry, I thought sleeping was a good place to stop. Yell if you wish, but I did put a little sparring match in there. Oh! And if you have any questions feel free to PM me or write a review. I will get back to you when I can.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson you ask? Why would I be writing fanfiction if I could just publish it? Honestly, people, Think! Anyways…**

**On With the Story!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As my watch was finishing up I sat by the fire and polished my knife. I started to think back to the dream I was having before Tim woke me up for my turn. Having a dream wasn't very surprising in and of itself, but the fact I was the one having it was the astonishing part. This quest was in no way my own, and there really wasn't any reason to get a dream like that. The dream didn't even make sense. Who was Cymopoleia anyway?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I found myself on an island paradise, standing barefoot in the surf. I reached for my knife, this island reminded me too much of Circe's island "paradise". When I reached for my dagger it wasn't there. Instead I grabbed at empty air. I glanced down to where my knife was supposed to be strapped to my hip and I saw that I was wearing a soft yellow peplos*. I saw brown out of the corner of my eye when I had looked down, then I realized that is was my hair. I looked around and realized that I also was shorter than I normally was. I noticed all of this quickly, and figured out I was viewing a past experience of someone else._

_"Are you coming Alethea?" I heard a young girl call. I turned and felt a bright smile light up my face, while in the back of my mind I realized that the girl was actually a goddess._

_"Yes, Lady Cymopoleia!" I heard myself call as I ran towards her. She held out her hand and I took it. We fell in step next to each other as we walked towards the center of the island. The island was bigger than I first thought; it held a small agora**, as well as multiple farms and a volcano raising it the middle of it. Cymopoleia and I walked towards the city, and we entered a temple._

_"Where are we M'Lady?" I asked as we walked in. The temple was brightly lit, and with the sound of the sea in the distance it felt remarkably similar to cabin three._

_"We are at my home, Alethea. Remember, you asked to see where I live?"_

_"Oh! Yes, my lady! You are too kind." I told her. As we talked we moved to the back of the temple and she sat on a mound of cushions, and motioned for me to do the same. As we sat she told me to be quiet. Then a young man walked into the temple. He looked strangely familiar, but I shook off the thought, no one here could possibly look familiar to me, I was in ancient times for the gods sake!_

_Then the boy opened his mouth._

_"Hello, Cymopoleia." Apollo said as he kissed her hand, sinking low into a bow._

**AN. *the dress that peasant women would wear in ancient Greece.**

****The center of a Greek City-State. It was a meeting place, similar to what we call a town square or a downtown area of a city. It would hold a market place, temple, artizen shops (bakery, blacksmith, potter's shop, clothing...), military training,and academy.**

* * *

Percy stirred in her sleep; she mumbled something about a hot dog. Obviously she wasn't dreaming about anything useful. Tim started to open his eyes, but shut them quickly; he was facing the fire, so the light must have been too bright for his tired state. I got up to put a rock on the blanket; I didn't want to try and cook breakfast.

As I went to pick up a large rock, I heard a rustle in the bush off to my left. As I looked over, my hands touched the rock that I was about to use for food. The red glowing eyes of a hellhound stared back at me through the brush. I backed away slowly, knowing that Tim and Percy were not awake enough to help me, or even defend themselves.

If I didn't make any sudden movements or loud sounds the monster might not notice me. But, coinciding with my amazing track record of monster attacks the hell hound came slowly out of the undergrowth. It was only a puppy, by the size of it, but that meant that the hound would be confused and jump at any little thing, not just celestial bronze.

I almost tripped on a root as I was inching my way backwards to Tim and Percy. Tim was sitting up, but his back was to me. Percy stirred in her sleep, she would be waking up any minute now, but by then Tim and I would probably already be dead. I had to alert them in one act, which was the only option I had that would make it possible for us all to survive. _But there is a chance in that act you could die._ The thought drifted through my head. Sometimes I hated being the daughter of Athena.

I was standing next to Tim at this point. The hellhound had followed me into the clearing that we had slept in. My hand was on my dagger, but I wouldn't draw it unless it started to attack. I didn't want to provoke it unnecessarily. Tim looked at me quizzically, but I had my left index finger to my lips, stopping the question before he vocalized it. He shut his mouth, as understanding flashed across his face. I pointed to the monster, and as Tim looked back at it fear shone in his eyes, but only before a cold determination settled there.

Tim turned to Percy, gently shaking her while covering her mouth with one hand. Percy's eyes flew open, why doesn't she wake up this fast at camp, I thought as Tim took his hand away from Percy's mouth.

* * *

**Tim's POV**

As I took my hand away from Percy's mouth her hand went into her pocket and pulled out riptide. I started to summon my spear,

_"Mageía dóry érchontai se…"_ I muttered under my breath, but I left the last word out of the incantation, so it was ready when I needed it. I pulled out Syrena's charm bracelet and sucked all of our stuff into one of the charms. As all of our possessions were sucked into the charm I never looked away from the monster in front of me. After everything was picked up I slid the charm bracelet back into my front pocket.

The hellhound was approaching slowly sniffing the ground in front of it. Percy, Annabeth and I stood shoulder to shoulder, waiting for the hell hound to make the first move.

"Ah-chi!" A sound like a sneeze and an eep mixed together came from my left, where Percy was standing. I dared a glance over to her and realized that sound she had just made was, in fact, a sneeze. And a very high pitched one at that.

I couldn't dwell on the embarrassing sound because upon hearing Percy, the hell hound attacked.

* * *

**Do you ever get that annoying monster dust all over your freshly polished chariot?**

Yes!

**Well, now you can use OxiZeus! It uses the amazing power of the air to blast all of that troublesome dust away! It comes in an amazing magic vile that you just point at your chariot; press the lightning bolt button on the side, and Presto! A sparkling clean chariot! It can be yours for the amazingly low price of 20 golden drach-**

**Sorry people! I have no idea how Hephaestus TV came in there… was that the ghost of Billy Mays? Anyways… Back to the story, while I go track down Hephaestus…**

* * *

**Tim's POV continued.**

I couldn't dwell on the embarrassing sound because upon hearing Percy, the hell hound attacked.

The Beast lunged at Percy and we broke formation, Annabeth becoming invisible, rolling off to my right. Percy pulled out riptide, holding the hellhound off with it, trying to keep its giant paw from crushing her, even though she is invincible.

_"Ména!"_ I shouted, completing the incantation my spear appeared in my hand and I rushed over to help Percy. I still have no idea where Annabeth was, though.

I stabbed the dog in its side, and then rolled as the force of the hound rolling to face me pulled my spear out of my hands. It clattered to the ground about four feet to my left, but now the hellhound was closing in fast.

"Tim!" I heard someone shout, but I was more concerned with the hellhound that had its hot breath blowing in my face. I couldn't move, I was on my back, elbows keeping me propped up, but the monster was about six inches from me.

"Grrrr…" I heard it growl deep in its throat, no translation needed, I'm going to eat you. Plain and simple.

"Idiot… Umph!" And with that the hellhound was on its side, and Percy was standing over me, after having head butted the monster, when Annabeth shimmered into view facing the large mastiff as it was getting up.

"Percy, we haven't even put a scratch on this thing!" She shouted, not taking her eyes from the dog's glowing red ones. She looked panicked, which is understandable, because we've been able to take down monsters twice as big in half the time before.

"What the?" Percy muttered. After he helped me up he charged the mastiff, slashing at its front paws. Nothing happened to the beast, no damage whatsoever. His sword rebounded off of the dog's leg. I looked at the hellhound again. It seemed different than the ones we had back at camp. Not just because it was trying to kill us, but its magic seemed different that other monsters. Most monsters just have mist surrounding them, but this one's had something stronger than mist protecting it. Then I noticed it. There was a collar around its neck, and it had a jeweled eye hanging from it.

"Guys! The eye around its neck. It's protecting it! You have to destroy it." I yelled this at Percy and Annabeth while they dodged the dog's large paw. They both charged into battle, redoubling their efforts to try and destroy the protective amulet. I on the other hand, held back and began my spell work. I started out by putting up a protective barrier, so then I could just focus on the large spell that I had to cast. _"Kaneis den borei na eiserchontai sto choro afton, alla mou!"_ I shouted. With that done I started on the combat spell.

* * *

**(AN: Italics are Tim's spell-work, if you want to know the direct translation for any of it, PM me and I will send it to you. And yes, this is Greek. I don't speak it so I don't want to hear any complaints about the translations, I tried my best. Oh! Most of the really intense fight parts will probably be in third because it is hard for one character to catch everything that is going on.)**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As Tim stood in the protective circle he pulled out his spell book.

_"O, megali thea Ekati, parakaloume na akouso logo mou. Chorigisi af̱tes tis dyo iroes, o Perseus Jackson kai Annabeth Chase, magiki sofia kai ti dynami sas."_

As the hellhound stepped back, trying to avoid Percy on its left and Annabeth on its right, it stepped back into the Greek fire from the night before. As the once contained fire spread Annabeth had to retreat, the fire spreading too quickly. She looked around to see what was in the fire's immediate path. The only thing that was burning right now though, was the grove of ash and maple trees that they had slept in the night before.

_"Doste tous megali tachytita, kai tha borouse. Apodynamosei ton echthro tous, tous kathistoun argi, syneto, kai na apodynamosei tin amyna tous."_

Percy charged at the dog again and again. But she wasn't able to reach the shining collar that hung around its neck. She saw the fire engulf the trees around her, now she was on her own. Where the heck is Blackjack? She thought. She charged the hound, rolling under its swinging paw, finally getting in close enough to get at the protective amulet. Percy stabbed the eye of the amulet, but riptide just scraped across the surface, just scratching it, unable to break the protective seal.

_"As tous syntrofous mou epikratisoun. Dino mechri dynami tis zois mou kai afti ti niki sto onoma sas. Afiste ton aera gyro tous na tous sikosei, gemizontas tous me ti dynami sas."_

Tim was speeding up with his spell casting, gaining the speed that confidence gives to a person.

Annabeth, on the other hand was looking for a way to get to Percy. However, as the flames grew it looked less and less likely that she would succeed in her goal. As she tried to brave the flames they seemed to know that she was trying to get past them, because they would rise up in all of their green glory and stop her. Annabeth felt airflow around her and then she finally saw her opening, there was a white oak towering above the whole thing, its longest crooked branch hanging over the clearing where Percy was fighting, untouched by the flames.

_"Afiste ton aera na syrete ta kato̱ ton echthro tous, palies kai bagiatiko. Fotia, roi gyro tous, kanontas sti synecheia, anengichti, tous gemizoun me agria dynami sas. Kapste ton echthro, enkaymata kai oules tous stin orgi sas."_

As Percy dodged as, yet again the mastiff's paw came crashing towards her. She rolled left, but slipped on a pile of dead leaves. She fell onto her side and the beast reared up onto its hind legs and came crashing down onto the black haired girl that was underneath it.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed; but she was still too far away from Percy to help her. Annabeth climbed the oak faster, not caring when she got scrapped by a branch and started to bleed. "Gods, let her be alive, Percy, you can't die now, not like this. If you are dead I swear on the River Styx that I will kill you." Annabeth mumbled as she continued to climb, thunder rumbling in the distance.

_"To nero, i roi gyro tous, na tous gemisei me pantachou parousa dynami sas. Agapitoi nero, katharizoun kai na endynamosei tous. Travixte to poniro piso, opos echete kanei se tosous pollous exo sti thalassa. Gi, tin enischysi tous, kai gemiste ta me ti sofia pou echete apothikefsei ametrites fores."_

Percy heard one of the elements being called as she was trapped under the hellhound. It was the only part of the spell that she could hear so far.

_Water, flow around them filling them with your ever present force._

Percy and Annabeth felt water fill them, as they had felt air and fire earlier, but none had been so pronounced to them as water. Percy was able to crawl out from underneath a very confused looking mastiff, as Annabeth dropped into the clearing. Annabeth saw something as she helped pull Percy out from underneath the dog. She saw pain flash across Percy's face and saw her form flicker. For a second there Percy looked normal again. As the thought drifted threw her head she blinked as she helped Percy stand and then he was a she once again.

Tim's head never lifted as he continued to speak. The air around him started to vibrate and pulse with power, elemental lights danced around him as they were called, all colors, yellow, red, blue, and green, swirled around, waiting to be released from their bounds once purple joined them and the spell was complete.

_"Syrete to poniro kato, kanoun tis kiniseis tous pano sas ypotoniki kai argi. Mageia, desmeyoun afto to xorki gia mena, gi 'af̱to einai milisei, etsi oste na einai mikro morio!"_

Percy and Annabeth stood side by side, as they have so many times before in battle, they felt more than heard the completion of the spell. After the rush of air, fire, water, earth; then later the snap of magic rushing into, then out of them, taking with it the other four elements, they tensed, and finally got their chance. Annabeth rushed forward, ducking below the swinging head of the beast and stabbed her knife into the bejeweled eye that had been staring at them while they fought. Percy, on the other hand, jumped over the confused monster landing on its back, her feed shaky underneath her. She lifted riptide up and tried to drive it into the back of its neck. She was unable to drive her sword into the flesh until she heard a loud, crack.

When Annabeth jabbed her knife into the pendant she heard a loud crack, after which she was able to slide her knife in after some initial difficulty. The accursed thing shattered, and not a second later she was covered in monster dust and powdered jewels, Percy laying flat on her back, just as covered in filth and grime as her.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Note to self, don't stand on the monster when you're killing it." I mumbled as I stood up, rubbing my butt. I turned to a smirking Annabeth. "What are you so happy about? If you haven't noticed, we are still kinda in the middle of a magical forest fire."

"Nothing, seaweed brain. Nothing at all." She said, holding her hands up in mock surrender, but I did notice that she still had her knife pinned between her thumb and the palm of her hand. As I re-capped riptide and Annabeth re sheathed her knife I asked the million dollar question.

"How are we going to get out of here and stop the fire?"

"I don't think there is anything that we can do right now. Not even your water would put out Greek fire. But I do know someone that could help. TIIIM!" I cringed as Annabeth shouted out for Tim. We listened for a response, but nothing came, other than the flames turning from the green of Greek fire to the reds and yellows of normal fire.

"Percy, something's wrong. Can you get rid of these flames?" Annabeth said, worry thick in her voice, her brows showing the confusion and concern clearly on her face.

"Sure thing." I took a deep breath, and centered myself, Please Poseidon; grant me your power, I thought, as I took out the key chain that my mother and Paul had gotten for me for my birthday. It had multiple shells on it, something that I could use to summon water, so I carried it everywhere I went. I felt the power swell, the familiar tug in my gut, and sea water came flowing out of the key chain I directed it to make a gap in the flames so Annabeth and I could escape. It would look too weird if the entire forest fire was put out by itself.

"Percy, do you see…" Annabeth started, but stopped dead in her tracks, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as she took off running. "Gods! Tim! Come on Percy, Tim isn't moving!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards Tim, who was in a crumpled heap about twenty feet away from us.

As we reached him I noticed the sheen of sweat on his skin, even though he looked pale and cold. "Give me a hand with him Annabeth, I think he just passed out, but I don't want to bump him, I said as I moved around to take his head, while Annabeth went to take his feet.

"What the?" Annabeth blurted, as we were stopped dead in our tracks by something in the air.

"Percy, can you get close to him?"

"No, I think there is something like a force field surrounding him." I said reaching out to touch the invisible barrier.

"Don't be stupid Seaweed brain. There is no such thing as a force field. He probably put up a barrier."

"What's the big difference? Aren't they the same exact thing?" I asked as I still tried to reach Tim.

"No. A force field doesn't let anything in, including the gods and all magic, which even Hecate herself hasn't perfected. A barrier only protects against certain things. We have to find a way to break it so we can get Tim out." Annabeth explained as she walked around Tim. Her stormy eyes shone with concern and thought. She kicked a pebble at the barrier in her distracted state and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I ran over to her, but she was already on the ground searching for something.

"Find a stick or something that's hard. We have to break the circle." She said as she searched the ground for a stick. Everything around us was burnt and falling apart. I searched frantically as I felt the back of my shirt falling apart. I glanced over at Annabeth and saw that her condition wasn't any better.

"Found it!" Annabeth shouted as she picked up a half charred branch that she carried over to where Tim was.

"We have to be quick. I can open it up for about two seconds by breaking the perimeter. Get as close to the barrier as you can. If you get stuck half way, well, it's not pretty." I pressed close to the barrier as I watched as Annabeth did the same and then pushed the stick into the barrier and drew a line across it.

"Now!" I rushed forward when I felt the barrier give, and grabbed one of Tim's arms, Annabeth grabbing the other and pulled Tim out of the circle. As we pulled I heard Annabeth count off, "One. Two." As she finished counting we had all of Tim out except for one of his shoe laces, which got sliced in half.

"Glad no one got stuck in that. Hand me your backpack." I said as I looked for injuries on Tim. I took the backpack from Annabeth, opened it up and took out the canister of nectar. I poured a few drops into Tim's mouth and plugged his nose, forcing him to swallow. After I saw him swallow the nectar I released his nose.

"What do you think is wrong? I don't see any injuries." I looked over to Annabeth. The fire was being blown down wind from us, so we weren't in danger of being burned anymore, but generally demigods don't collapse for no reason. Annabeth shook her head, and we waited for Tim to regain consciousness.

* * *

**Tim's POV**

Once I went under I felt myself lift out of my body. As I felt a sudden surge of vertigo, I stopped drifting upwards, and heard someone calling my name.

_"Timothy. Turn around. We need to talk."_ I turned towards the dark, feminine voice, and as I floated around I saw my mother, Hecate, Goddess of magic, floating in front of me.

"Hecate. To what do I own the honor of seeing you today?" I asked as I bowed towards her. It was hard being this formal, but I didn't want to get blasted out of the sky.

_"I know that you are not that formal, Timothy. Relax, I just want to tell you two things. You grounded your spell with your life force, you were never told this, but that can take your energy and years of your life. I have already given back the years that were taken, but I will not do so again, and you must think before you cast a spell. The second thing is that you are unable to catch the un-catchable. I wish you well on your quest."_ I watched as Hecate started to dissipate in front of me. I felt like someone was pinching my nose, and I felt a pull towards my body, but it wasn't strong enough to pull me in completely.

_"I think your ride is here."_ She said as she waved to me. Then she was gone.

"Lot's of help. Thanks mom." I mumbled under my breath, as I made myself float closer to by body. I looked around, but I didn't see the pegasi anywhere. I sat on the ground next to my body.

"Now how am I supposed to get back in?" I asked the open air. I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting next to my body as well, so I floated over to them.

"Can you guys see me?" I yelled waving my hand in front of their faces. "Hello, Earth to Percy!" I yelled as I swung my hand to hit her on the back of the head, but when I did my whole arm passed right through her. She didn't so much as flinch.

After I tied hitting Annabeth with the same result, it became abundantly clear that they weren't going to help. I floated over to my body, and tried to touch it, with the same result.

"Well what do I do now." I sat back down next to myself, watching as I breathed. I thought back to camp to what Lou Ellen had told me. _If you're ever stuck out of body, generally because of a spell or curse, say "I've had my fun, now I'm done." That should get you back into your body._

As the memory drifted through my head I slapped my hand to my forehead._ Vlax (Idiot). _I cursed in Greek I floated closer to my body and repeated the rhyme that Lou Ellen had taught me after Davis had cursed me for the first time a month ago.

"I've had my fun, now I'm done!" I shouted, but nothing happened. "I've had my fun, now I'm done!" I shouted again, standing up. What in Hades' great underworld is going on here!? It worked the last time! _Diáole!_ (Damnit) What am I forgetting? _Sto ónoma ólon aftón pou eínai ágios kai kalí, giatí i kólasi den tha to érgo aftó? Eícha ti diaskédasi mou, tóra eímai gínei!_" I was waving my arms around like a madman, and as I was shouting I subconsciously switched to Greek. As I said the last part I felt myself being pulled into my body. The last thing I saw before I was completely sucked back in was three pegasi circling in the air above us.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After five minutes of waiting in silence, with the smell of smoke and fire surrounding us I saw Tim's eyes pop open.

"Pegasi!" I heard Tim gasp as he went to sit up.

"Slow down there Tim. You've been out for awhile. Eat this." I said as I handed him some Ambrosia, which he took with a sheepish smile. The instant he put the piece of pastry to his lips I heard a familiar voice.

_'Yo, Boss! Ya weren't kiddin' around when you said that there'd be a fire huh?'_ I heard Blackjack mentally yell at me.

_'Where the heck are we supposed to land!?'_ Guido questioned.

_'When are we getting those sugar cubes?'_ Porkpie put in. They were driving me crazy.

"GIVE ME A SECOND YOU THREE!" I shouted up at them. Annabeth looked at me like I was going mad, she hadn't noticed the trio above us yet. "Hand me a water bottle." I added in, and after Annabeth tossed me one while she was helping Tim stand up.

I opened the bottle and made the water inside spray around the clearing, enlarging some of the sides so Blackjack and co. could land. As I was finishing up they landed in front of us on the now wet ground.

_'Where to, Boss?'_ Blackjack asked.

"Tim, can you fly?" I asked as I watched as Annabeth got onto Porkpie out of the corner of my eye. I helped Tim over to Guido, as Tim nodded as he started to mount. When I saw that I jumped onto Blackjack.

_'Hey, least this one's human, right Guido?'_ I heard Porkpie snicker at Guido. I looked at the clearing one more time, making sure we had everything, and as I patted Blackjack's neck, signaling that it was time to go.

"Take us as far west as you can before nightfall."

_'Can do, Boss.'_ Blackjack replied.

"And don't call me boss!" I added in as we flew into the air.

* * *

**The Life of a Lifeguard:**

**#1:**

**Sometimes we have kids that are so bad that we give them nicknames. There was a trio that we still call tweedle-dee, tweedle-dumb, and tweedle-dumbest. They are twelve year old boys, so they should absolutely know better. First they decide "Let's have a race (or play tag or chase or something) around the pool deck. RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE AQUATICS OFFICE AND LIFEGUARDS. Every single Lifeguard saw this, and told them to walk. After five different lifeguards plus the Aquatics Director (my boss) told them repeatedly we said that if you don't walk they would be kicked out. So now what do they do? They decide to have wrestling matches in the water, which is not allowed for obvious reasons. After the same threat is issued they decide to go on the water slide. Which isn't bad in itself, but they brought a football with them. They would toss the football down before them, and go head first under the pretenses of catching the damn thing. After we told them that if we saw it at the top of the water slide again we would confiscate it they decided to start throwing it at whoever is going down from a flight of stairs below the top of the slide. At which point the person in the slide would go on their stomach or head first. After I yelled at them for this you would think that they would wise up and be good little munchkins right? WRONG! Next they decide to play chicken on the ropes. WE DON'T LET ANYONE SIT ON THE ROPES. After we yell at them for this offence they try to get into the splash-zone. Which again is not allowed. Where is their parents you may ask? You would think that after an hour and a half that they might tell the boys to listen? No. He was sitting on the pool deck READING A NEWSPAPER not doing anything to control his young charges.**

**#2: (This one is from swim lessons (it will be short))**

**There is one phrase that as a swim instructor you never let kids follow through on. That phrase can cost you your job if you are not careful. "Watch This." If I ever hear it from a little kids mouth my first reaction is swift.**

**K= kid (from 3-12) M= Me**

**K: Watch this!**

**M: No**

**K: But you don't know what I'm gonna do yet!**

**M: You were going to jump off the bench, splash someone in the face, or hang upside down, correct?**

**K: Yeah...**

**M: Is that allowed?**

**K: No... (Looking crestfallen)**

**M: Are you going to wait your turn now?**

**K: Yes.**

**AN: If you like this and wanted to read Why My Heart is Broken, and don't know the fandome or don't get a term because it is from the manga, PM me and I will explain. Thanks for reading, now can you review? You will get virtual cookies!**


End file.
